Le poulailler
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot]Euh côôôôt? Fuyez...


**Disclaimers : Gundam Wing appartient à Bandai, Sunrise et la Setsu Agency.**

**Couples** : 2x1 (mon Dieu…)

**Rating : PG 13**

**Pitit**** mot**: à Meanne… tout simplement parce que ma pire crainte est arrivée… une idée d'OS… c'est la faute à Lilith ! Bisous !

**Remerciements** : toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée ces temps-ci et euh pour les réponses, en ce moment c'est tendu…

.

Heero et Duo sont en mission en pleine campagne – on va dire dans le sud-ouest - et se retrouvent coincés dans Wing, Deathscythe étant HS.

Milliardo est dans son Epyon, armé jusqu'aux dents et est sur le point de se battre contre eux

Les renforts menacent d'arriver bien trop tard car la com audio est coupée, mais le visuel fonction

Ils ont peur…

.

.

**Le Poulailler**

.

.

(PARLER)

.  
Milliardo [mode pétasse Pompadour] :"Oh ya des gens qui m'ont dit:"Milli, toi tu peux tout faire sauter même la Terre" et bon on va voir, on va voir si on peut faire sauter un Gundam , swinguer un Leo,   
Who knows ?"   
.  
Les G-Boys [énervés et en route pour rejoindre 01 et 02] Marre de Oz  
Marre des Mads   
Marre de Treize  
Marre des Gundams

_Des canards passent par-là, content d'être chez eux : coin coin coin coin_

.

Les G-Boys [verts d'avoir été tirés du lit pour des conneries] Marre de Oz  
Marre des Mads   
Marre de Treize  
Marre des Missions

_Les canards ouvrent de grands yeux virent de bord en voyant les Gundams_

_Trop tard : qui veut du foie gras ?_  
.  
Wufei [dépité] : Milliardo, Yuy, Maxwell et un bouc (Treize)  
Deux blaireaux, coincés dans un Gundam

_Un poulet passe par l : côôôôôôôttt ?_  
Qu'est - ce qu'ils foutent la ?   
.

Heero [paniqué dans Wing] : Allo ? Allo ?

Duo [léchouille le Heero en lui pinçant les fesses à travers le spandex]: t'emballes pas la com est KO   
Heero flippe   
Heero :"Attends c'est pas le moment, l"  
Duo et lui sont en slip   
Trowa [regarde son écran de contrôle] :"Il sont partis pour nous faire un strip"  
Quatre [candide] :"Mais qu'est-ce ki font"

Wufei [lève les yeux au ciel, le boulet…] : ils font des bébés, Winner

Quatre [s'évanouit]  
.  
Trowa et Wufei [frustrés, mode la Gaule] : Qu'ils arrêtent de se papouiller   
de se papouiller  
papoupapoupapouiller  
Qu'ils aillent le faire dans un poulailler   
On a une mission à terminer   
.  
Trowa et Wufei [encore plus frustrés, tirent sur tout ce qui bouge] Marre de Oz  
Marre de Treize   
Marre de Mads  
Marre des Gundams

_Une vache broutait paisiblement son herbe tendre et polluée…_

_Un cochon crie : bruiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_  
.  
[Milliardo, triomphant dans son Epyon] : Yuy, Maxwell ? Ces noms-là moi j'connais pas !  
[Milliardo à Treize, via son intercom] :"Attends c'est qui ces morveux ? C'est ça ta grande menace, Treize ? T'as pas honte ?"   
Ya qu'dans leurs armures qu'on les voit   
Dehors j'les calcule pas !   
[Milliardo à Treize via intercom] : Allo ? Allo ?   
Rhooooo ya toujours pas de réseau [si yen à maintenant, Treize papouille Lady Une, donc occupé]__

_Une pauvre chèvre passe par-là… Méeéeéeéeéeéeée_  
[Lady Une, extatique] :"Ah Treize sama, j'adore votre balai magique"  
Milliardo [quitte le champ de bataille, ses adversaires n'étant pas à la hauteur] : Moi chuis la pour le fric  
pour m'acheter des cheveux bioniques. Mah oui pour aller avec mon casque !

[L'Epyon reçoit une rafale d'on ne sait où mais on sait que c'est Wing. Il explose en plein vol]

_La chèvre apprend à voler : MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
_ .  
Heero et Duo [contents et euh très occupés] : Qu'il arrête de nous emmerder

_Les canards font les chœurs : Coin coin  
_de nous emmerder

_Les poules : Côt-côt ?_  
de nous de nous emmerder

_La chèvre : Meéeéeéeéeéeée_  
Maintenant qu'on a pu l'exploser   
On va pouvoir se papouiller

_La vache : Meuhhhhhhhhhh_

.

Marre de Oz…

.  
[Quatre, réveillé en sursaut de son évanouissement, paniqué, utilise son empathie pour communiquer avec sa paix intérieure] :

"Oh, mes amis, j'étais en plein cauchemar dans le sommeil, j'ai rêvé que Heero et Duo étaient restés coincés dans Wing qui était devenu l'arche de Noé, toute la nuit, ils ne pouvaient pas ouvrir le sas et qu'ils hurlaient, hurlaient. Et personne ne venaient leur ouvrir !   
Moi je pouvais rien faire que ressentir leur peine au plus profond de mon cœur pur…. […]!"

Trowa et Wufei [consternés, comprendra-t-il un jour] : Ils y vont à la lapinous, lapinous en pleine mission alors que nous on a le vent du nord, t'es pas frustré, toi ?  
.  
Quatre [comprend enfin qu'il n'a pas de vie sexuelle et pleure de rage, est-il sous zéro ?] Marre de Oz  
Marre de Treize   
Marre des Mads  
Marre des Gundams

_Un âne passe…. Hihannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn mettant un coup de pied à Milliardo, tombé dans un champ._

_Un bien bel épouvantail…_  
.   
.  
Heero [essoufflé] :"Si t'avais pas terminé à temps on était mort!"   
Duo [en format post-coïtal, indifférent à toute l'action, même la sienne] :"Whouaou"

.

côôôôôôôôôtttttttttttttttttttttttttt? (le pov poulet de tout à l'heure miraculeusement échappé de cette folie)

Heero [vert] : Duo... Ya un poulet dans le cockpit.

Duo [ventre] : super! On a à manger alors!

.

Aucun animal n'a été blessé dans la prod.

Normal, ils n'existent pas -)

.

**C'EST LA FAUTE A LILITH !!!!** J'étais sur le point de me coucher, je lui disais bonne nuit quand elle m'a dit : « ne chante pas cette chanson » Moi, innocente, me demandait de quoi elle me parlait. Toute l'après-midi j'avais la musique en tête, mais ce soir, au moment de lui dire bonsoir au tél, je n'aspirais qu'à embrasser passionnément Morphée, MAIS NON ! Elle m'a rappelé la chanson, m'a mis une idée de fic en tête et VOILA !!!

SOUFFREZ !

Désolé c'est vraiment de la faute à Lilith…

.

A plus !

.

Mithy [consternée, fan de poulailler]

.

.

**J'avais mis les disclaimers complets de cette chanson, mais apparemment ils ont sauté…. Shinikali l'a mis dans la review qu'elle m'a faite –miciii – et je les remets donc naturellement, par correction.**

**Le poulailler est une reprise du 6-9 de Nrj de « Dragostea din tei », du groupe O-zone (AU SECOURS) mais ça a un succès dingue !**

.

(PARLER)

.  
Mia:"Oh ya des gens qui m'ont dit:"mia toi tu peux faire danser tout meme un éléphant" et bon on va voir,on va voir si on peux faire danser une vache,swinguer un cochon,   
Who knows ?"   
  
Marre des pis   
Marre d'la boue   
Marre des champs   
Marre de tout ça   
X4   
  
Massimo, Mouss Diouf, Mia frye et un bouc   
Des blaireaux,qui dorment dans des étables   
Qu'est - ce qu'ils foutent la ?   
Allo ? Allo ? t'emballes pas y'a pas d'réseau   
Tout l'monde flipe   
(Mia:"Attends j'vais m'vénère la")   
Ils dorment en slip   
(Danielle g.:"ya des mouches de partout")   
(Et quelqu'un d'autre:"j'te rassure on s'lave pas")   
  
J'vais m'les faire dans le poulailler   
Poulapoulailler   
Poulapoulapoulailler   
Qu'elles la ferment ces célébrités   
Ca sent la bouze dans ma télé !   
  
Marre des pis   
Marre d'la boue   
Marre des champs   
Marre de tout ça   
X 2   
  
Qui c'est ? ceux la ? leurs nom on connait pas   
(Quelqu'un:"mais non Illario qui t'es ?")   
Ya qu'dans GALA qu'on les voit   
Mais j'le lis pas !   
Allo ? Allo ?   
Rhooooo ya toujours pas de réseau   
(Christophe Dechavanne:"c'est absolument magique")   
C'est pour le fric   
Pour payer leurs dettes au fisc!   
  
REFRAIN: X 2   
  
Marre des pies....   
(et derrière Massimo qui dit:"j'été en plein cauchemar dans le sommeil,dans lA toilette je resté bloqué,dans lA nuit je pouvais pas ouvrir la porte,j'hurrrlé,j'hurrrlé,j'hurrrlé,et personne véné m'ouvrir !   
Moi je restai tout le temps,meme pour toujours,toute la nuit dans lA toilette !")   
  
Marre des pies   
Marre d'la boue   
Marre des champs   
Marre de tout ça   
X2   
  
REFRAIN: X 2   
  
(Mia:"Si on avait manger ta salade telle qu'elle on été mort !")   
(Vincent MC DOOM:"Whouaou")


End file.
